Eight Rooms
by ScarlettWoman710
Summary: Eight rooms in the Murder House. Eight different couples. Rated M for every reason you can think of.  Canon/non-canon couples, Violate.


**Author:** ScarlettWoman710

**Title:** Eight Rooms

**Summary:** Eight rooms in the Murder House. Eight different couples. Rated M for every reason you can think of.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own American Horror Story.

**A/N:** Hey remember when I said I was working on what was pretty much straight-up AHS porn? Well, this is it. This is a series of eight separate vignettes taking place in the Murder House. Each story will revolve around a different couple "christening" a different room of the house. They will all take place in the same universe and may contain references to each other, but are basically plotless smut. I really wanted to write for some different characters since everything I've done up to this point has been in either Violet or Tate's POV, and this story gives me an opportunity to do that. Some of the couples will be canon (and I can tell you right now that Violet and Tate will be a canon coupling in this story - it's weird for me to write them with anyone else - so rest easy Violate lovers) and some of couples may surprise you. Some of the stories will be happier, fluffier smut, and some of them will bit a bit more dark with more angst. Finally, some of them will be about this length, some of them might be drabbles.

I'll list any appropriate warnings for each chapter but since this is the first one, I can tell you that this story is going to have slash, femslash, and just about every kink you can think of.

Updates might be sporadic - pretty much whenever a good idea presents itself - but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Ladies First

**Room: **The Kitchen

**Pairing: **Moira/Vivien

**Warnings:** Smut, Language, femslash

* * *

><p>Death is nothing like she thought it would be. She's not in Heaven - well, not technically anyway - but sometimes Vivien Harmon thinks maybe this is as close as it gets. She's got her daughter. Violet is young, beautiful, vibrant, and happy. She's got her husband. Ben is as handsome as ever, overjoyed at having so many patients to shrink living in the house, and attentive in ways that he never was when he was alive. She's got her son. Jackson is angelic, forever a baby, never a child that will grow up and push his mother away. If she could have drawn up her happily ever after it probably would have looked pretty close to this.<p>

But there are times when she realizes that things aren't perfect. The reason for Violet's happiness is that she's back with Tate. It had been years and years since Vivien died, so she had moved on (well, as much can one move on) from the assault that led to the pregnancy that ended her life. She hates the boy but she loves her daughter, and she knows that the only way for her daughter to be happy is to go back to the only boy she's ever loved or will ever love. She also knows it can't be easy to go through the emotions Violet's had to go through to get to this point and that the last thing Violet needs is for Vivien to push her away. Vivien knows more than anyone that you can't help who you love. To be fair, she's also learned exactly how the house twists the living that have the misfortune to move into the house and she knows that any good that lived in Tate probably died when Constance brought him back after he had made his escape. Still, he's not the boyfriend she'd have chosen for her only daughter.

She can understand Tate a little better as well, knowing that the house doesn't just affect the living - it affects the dead. Her husband has been carrying on an affair with the blond that posed as a fluffer a lifetime ago. She knows it, Violet knows it, everyone knows it. It's the worst kept secret in the house. Vivien's debated what to do about it since she found out a year prior, but finally settled on doing nothing at all. He's happy, she's happy - why rock the boat? There's not really a point anyway. It's not like he's stopped fucking his wife. Vivien and Ben still go at it all over the house, so getting the occasional blow-job hasn't diminished his sex drive at all. And if Viv was really going to be honest with herself, she'd much rather Ben cheat on her with Pat than with any of the other options - Hayden, for example. Vivien had caught Hayden peeping at Ben while he was in the shower once and had made her pay by pouring chemicals from the basement over the woman while she had slept. She woke up in excruciating pain and with the skin of her face being eaten away, her eyeballs completely burned out, and to the sound of Vivien's cackle from above her.

Then there was the baby. She was so grateful to have the son she'd always wanted but he never _did_ anything. Never grew, never would learn to walk or talk or say Mama. Sometimes Vivien wished that the baby had lived until he was at least two so he could do something besides stare and move his mouth like a fish. Luckily, Nora still had no clue about what the hell was going on. She'd come in, tell Vivien that she was ready to spend time with "her" son, and Vivien would get a few hours of peace before Nora would seek her out to take the wailing child off her hands.

So no, Vivien Harmon's afterlife wasn't perfect. But she was happy enough and loved enough. There wasn't a whole lot more she could ask for.

Except for one thing.

Vivien was _bored._

She could only play her cello so many times. She could only chat with her daughter about books and movies so many times. She could only play peekaboo with her son so many times.

She could only fuck her husband so many times.

Vivien could count the number of men she'd had sex with on one hand. She'd never thought about cheating while she was alive. Lots of her friends had freaked out about her marrying Ben because they'd married so young. They thought that having sex with only one man for the rest of their life was tragic. Vivien thought it was romantic... at least she had then. Now, her life had morphed into some twisted version of the movie "Groundhog Day." Every day was the same, never leaving, never changing. If she was in really heaven, she'd be able to go wherever she wanted and maybe even screw whoever she wanted. It was only now that things had changed from "sex with one person for the rest of her life" to "sex with one person for _eternity"_ that Vivien started to think that it wasn't so romantic anymore.

She'd started to consider having an affair of her own, but here in the murder house her options for a fuck buddy were limited. Tate was off the table for a laundry list of reasons. Charles gave her the fucking creeps. Travis was cute but he was so sensitive - too much of a wuss. Vivien liked her lovers strong. She'd flirted with Chad before but he'd never even been close to receptive, and while Pat probably would have been (based on the way she'd seen him looking at Hayden before, at least), the idea that she'd be fucking the man that was blowing her husband was a huge turn off. She had no interest in screwing Dallas (considering he'd tried to kill her and her daughter) or the exterminator (old, fat and hairy wasn't really her thing), so that only left Hugo. She'd tried talking to him once and he was too damn smarmy to even carry on a conversation with. Viv needed to be with someone she could talk to even if they were only screwing. After that, she'd given up the idea of ever sleeping with anyone other than Ben. Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink.

But today, Vivien was desperate. She was horny. Really, really horny. And the thought of doing it with her husband just wasn't doing it for her anymore.

So she decided to try and give Hugo another shot. It was better than nothing, and she was getting to the point that if she didn't fuck someone else soon she thought that she might actually die. Again.

She prowled through the halls listening for the clinking of ice in a scotch glass. He almost always had a drink in his hand. She peeked her head into various rooms, finding other ghosts reading or playing board games - and in one unfortunate moment, she uncovered her daughter and Tate necking before hastily making her escape. She moved to the second floor bedrooms, poking her head into each door and looking around. She had just ducked out of one of the guest bedrooms when she heard moaning coming from the master bedroom.

Vivien grinned wickedly. Perhaps Hugo was otherwise indisposed? She could watch. It could be fun. Porn was scarce in the Murder House and if she couldn't find someone else to sleep with, she'd at least having _something_ to think about while she found a quiet corner and dug her vibrator out of the shoe box she kept it in.

She nudged the door to the master open. She recognized Elizabeth on the bed, her black hair hanging down her back. She'd spoken to the woman a handful of times. She was nice, although a little fame obsessed. In fact, ever since hearing about her iconic stats, she'd taken to asking people to refer to her as Dahlia. It would have been a lovely name and hell, they all had their little quirks, so Vivien was happy to oblige.

She didn't recognize the other person in there with her. She was a woman, clearly - Viv could tell that by the thin ankles that were hooked around Dahlia's waist. Vivien felt a tingle spreading from her stomach to between her legs. She'd never been with a woman before, not that she hadn't thought about it once or twice. The Dahlia leaned forward to capture her lovers lips with her own as her hand worked furiously between them. She knew she should leave, but Vivien couldn't seem to force her feet to move. Finally, the Dahlia slid back to lap at the woman's core.

Her lover's hair was red, deep, pinned up and back and exposing her lovely face. Her skin was the color of milk, tinged with a gentle blush from the way Dahlia was working her over. Her breathing was heavy, and her back arched as she gave a low moan and came.

She was wearing a maid's outfit.

Before she could stop herself, before she could remember that she was peeping on an obviously private moment, a name tumbled past Vivien's lips.

"Moira?"

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Vivien had walked in on Moira and Dahlia mid-coitus. What had followed had been a lot of awkward conversations on Moira's part and a lot very, very naughty thoughts on Vivien's.<p>

She had never known that Moira had another form. When Moira had sat Vivien down in the kitchen and explained to her that her appearance was all based on perception of the person that was looking at her, Vivien had been astounded. It hadn't helped that while they were having this conversation Moira had been in her young form. When Vivien had commented on that fact, it was Moira's turn to be astounded.

"You don't see me as an old woman right now?" she had asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't." Vivien's eyes dipped momentarily from Moira's eyes to her lips to her perky breasts.

Moira sat back in her chair, keeping her hands wrapped around her tea mug. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Harmon. This must be terribly uncomfortable for you."

"Of course not. And please, call me Vivien." Vivien said. She reached over to pat her arm and got goosebumps as she touched the maid's soft skin. "Moira, you're stunning. That's not something to apologize for. I'm sorry that I walked in on you in such an intimate moment."

Moira nodded and smiled at her tea mug.

The sat and drank tea in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts. "I didn't know you were a lesbian," Vivien said delicately.

Moira gave a tinkling laugh. "I don't suppose I'd necessarily quantify myself that way, Mrs. Harmon. I've simply had years and years of time in this house. It's made me more willing to break down some of the barriers that I may have had while I was alive."

"Had you been with a woman before you died?"

Moira shook her head. "No. It was something I had certainly thought about... but it was a different time. I was a different person then."

Vivien gazed at her. She was incredibly beautiful, with soft lips and curves. But it was more than her beauty that had caught Vivien's eye. Moira was _sexy._ In her younger form, she radiated confidence and power. She looked like the kind of woman that wasn't afraid to take what she wanted. There was something incredibly attractive about that.

Vivien cleared her throat. "Well, I should go check on Jackson," she said pushing back from the kitchen island. "Again - please don't be embarrassed, and I am so, so sorry that I've put you in a position that might make you uncomfortable."

"Please don't be embarrassed either," Moira said, looking up from her mug. "You just know me a little better now. And thank you for being so understanding, Mrs. Harmon."

"Vivien," Vivien corrected gently.

"Vivien," Moira repeated softly, smiling.

As she left to go find Nora and her son, she couldn't help but think that she liked the way her name had sounded coming from Moira's lips.

* * *

><p>She couldn't get Moira out of her mind.<p>

When she closed her eyes, she saw the maid's lips. She saw her chest and neck flushed while Dahlia had made her cum. She saw her legs, long and creamy white, encased in the black stockings. She had wondered what it would feel like run her fingers from Moira's ankle to her thigh, unsnapping the garter and taking it off. What it would feel to run her fingers up her thigh and into her core, feeling her heat.

Vivien hadn't seen Moira's other form since before she had walked in on her. Now, she saw young woman all the time - while she cleaned the house, while she flirted with Travis and Dahlia, and during their daily chats in the kitchen. They no longer drank tea, it no longer seemed appropriate. Tea was for gentle older women talking about the home and people they loved, which used to be the majority of their conversations. Now they drank wine and talked about the more interesting moments of the years that they had been alive. They talked about wild nights in their twenties that had been born out of too many shots of tequila, about friends and lovers and memories that left Vivien hot and bothered... or was it Moira that was having that effect? There was something so seductive about her, she just _was_ without even trying. As they shared stories they'd touch each others hands, which in a few days moved to touching each others arms, and then progressed to punctuating important comments or jokes by resting a hand on the other's thigh.

It took Vivien a little while to realize what they were doing. They were flirting.

And it kept escalating. Their chats got longer and longer. When Vivien walked by, Moira flicked water from her bucket of suds at Vivien's ankles or swept her feather duster across her stomach. Vivien giggled and nudged her hip into Moira's, lingering for far too long and letting her fingers graze against her ass. Everything between them became sensual, elaborate foreplay leading to something down the road that neither had defined yet.

Vivien didn't know how it would resolve, but she did know one thing. She was enjoying the ride.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you look..." Ben Harmon ran his eyes from Vivien's exposed collarbone to her hips, wrapped tight in the fabric of the strapless dress she was wearing. "Sexy," he finished, flashing a grin. "I like it."<p>

Her husband's been too busy screwing Patrick to notice that his wife's been wearing progressively less and less clothing as the days have gone on. She's been showing more and more body parts, trying to get Moira's attention.

Moira sat back on her knees to look into the bedroom where Vivien and Ben were standing. She had been scrubbing the floor after the twins had kicked over a bucket of paint in the basement and tracked footprints all over the house.

"Sexy?" Vivien repeated as her eyes met Moira's.

"Definitely," Ben said, smiling widely. "What's the occasion?"

She watched Moira's eyes repeat the path that her husbands eyes had taken, raking over her breasts and her hips, then lifting to give her a half-lidded, hungry stare. Vivien's skin tingled in a way that it hadn't when her husband had eye-fucked her a moment earlier. He tongue darted out to lick her lips as she gazed back at the redhead in the hall before turning back to Ben.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just in the mood for something different."

* * *

><p>She's wiggling into another tight dress a few days later, trying to zip it up, when she spotted Moira in the hall. "Hey Moira? Could you come in here for a minute?"<p>

Her heart raced as the woman stepped into the bathroom to join her. "Yes, Vivien? What can I do for you?"

"Can you zip me up?" She's surprised that her voice sounds so breathless.

Moira grinned at her, eyes twinkling. "Sure thing," she said, swaying her hips as she walked toward her. Vivien turned around, exposing her back to the woman. She could feel Moira's breath on her neck as she tugged the zipper up slowly, much slower than she needed to.

"Let me smooth it out," Moira said. She ran her hands across Vivien's shoulders, then down her back. "There's a wrinkle here," she said, leaning forward and speaking softly into Vivien's ear, and then she reached forward to Vivien's sides to tug the dress down an inch. As she did, her fingertips grazed the side of Vivien's breasts. She shivered.

"I agree with Dr. Harmon," Moira said, gently running her fingers along Vivien's hipbones. "You look very, _very_ sexy."

Moira turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a heavily breathing Vivien behind.

* * *

><p>"Jesus babe, you feel so good. So <em>fucking <em>good," Ben moaned, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Mmmm," Vivien hummed. It wasn't that it didn't feel good for her - it did - but it was that her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking what it would feel like to run her fingers over Moira's breasts. What the gentle kiss of a woman would feel like. How it would feel to have soft curves pressed into her skin, instead of Ben's hard angles.

Ben gave a few more thrusts before grunting and collapsing against her. He smiled as he rolled off her, then his brow creased. "Did you...?" he asked, running his hands up Vivien's arm.

She smiled. "No, but that's okay. I still had fun," she reassured him.

He smiled. "I know what we can do," he said mischievously, sliding down and ducking his head between her legs. He licked a stripe up through her folds and her hips jerked against his mouth. "Like that?" he said, leaning forward to tease her with his tongue again.

"Yes," Vivien breathed. She let herself get lost in the sensations, feeling pleasure wash over her, and then Moira's face popped into her mind. She pretended it was her between her legs and she came, stars exploding behind her eyes.

Ben sat up and wiped at his mouth with the back of her hand. "Better?"

"Much," she said with a smile. She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day she decided that she'd had enough of the foreplay. She put on a bikini - something she never would have worn while she was alive, but she doesn't care about being modest so much anymore - and rubs baby oil on her legs and arms and lays out in the backyard like a teenager. She's putting on a show, she knows it, but there's only one person in the house that she hopes is paying attention. She felt the sunlight washing over her skin as she tried to build up the nerve to make her move.<p>

After an hour, she decided it was now or never and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Moira's there, sitting at the kitchen island and sipping on a glass of wine.

"Hot?" Moira asked, eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea," Vivien murmured. She poured herself a glass of water and took tiny sips, trying to figure out what to do next. She had no idea where to start - she hadn't hit on anyone in years, and she'd never hit on a woman. She set the glass down and gazed at Moira, trying to gather her courage.

Moira must have either sensed what Vivien was trying to do or she wanted it as bad as Vivien did, because she stood and walked over to her. She said nothing, just placed a hand on Vivien's waist. Vivien stepped closer, reaching a hand up to cup Moira's cheek. Moira gave her the same half-lidded and hungry stare she had given her in the hallway before, and Vivien couldn't take it anymore - she leaned in to kiss her.

It was familiar and yet completely different from anything she'd ever experienced. Moira's lips were soft and gentle, yielding to Vivien's as she slid her tongue into Moira's mouth. Moira sighed against her lips and put her other hand on Vivien's hip, tugging her closer.

The feel of Moira's hands on her skin was enough to encouragement for Vivien to keep going. She reached her hands up between them to unbutton Moira's dress as she dipped her head to kiss Moira's neck. She heard her moan and she slid the dress off her shoulders, sending it to the floor.

She was too nervous to look at her, she thought she might lose her nerve if she did, so she kept pressing kisses into her neck and earlobe as she reached around to unhook Moira's bra. She flicked it open with practiced ease, smiling as she thought that the lack of awkwardness in the bra removal process was already one advantage that girl on girl had over her previous sexual encounters. She dipped her head to run her tongue over Moira's nipple, feeling her own wetness sliding against her bikini bottom as she did.

Moira moaned and tugged Vivien's chin up to capture her mouth with hers again. She took Vivien's hand and gently brought it to her panties, tucking her fingers into the elastic of the waistband. She smiled against Moira's mouth, trying to borrow some of her raw sexuality and confidence. She'd never done this before, but what the hell - it couldn't be that difficult. She knew what she liked, so she decided she'd start there - sliding her hand into Moira's panties and dipping a finger into her folds.

The gasp Moira gave let Vivien know she was on the right track. Vivien dipped her head again to suck on Moira's nipple and Moira raised her leg, hooking her heel on the handle of a drawer across from her to brace herself and widen the space between her thighs. Vivien added another finger and started circling the woman's clit with her thumb, relishing in the way Moira's thigh shook. Moira's breathing got heavy and her hips started to jerk forward, helping Vivien fuck her with her fingers. She had a feeling that Moira was close so she leaned up again, kissing her and sucking her lower lip in her mouth.

Moira threw her head back and gave an identical groan to the one she had given the day that Vivien had walked in on her weeks before. Vivien felt Moira clenching around her fingers and she pumped them in and out of Moira's cunt, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Her hips shook and then slowed, and Moira brought her head forward to lean against Vivien's.

"That was..." she sighed. "Yeah," Vivien breathed. Moira gave her a wicked grin and then spun around, leaning Vivien against the counter. "Your turn," she said, wrapping her hands around Vivien's back and untying her bikini top. She dropped on the floor and patted the marble counter. "Slide up here," she said softly. Vivien did as she was told, feeling the cold marble under her ass as Moira leaned forward to pull one of Vivien's nipples into her mouth. It was like being hit by lightening, electricity radiated from her nipple to her core and her back arched forward. She could feel Moira's smile against her breast as she teased her, nibbling on the puckered flesh gently with her teeth. "Please," Vivien begged softly, sliding her hips forward almost an imperceptible inch. "Please."

Moira looked up at her through wild eyes and slid her hands under the sides of Vivien's bikini. "Life your hips up," she commanded gently. Vivien raised her hips off the table and Moira slid her bikini bottom down, leaving her completely exposed. Moira ran her fingers back up Vivien's ankles and pushed her knees apart, kneeling in front of her. Vivien was moments away from moaning a gentle please again when Moira leaned forward and ran her tongue along her clit.

Her husband had done it before, but never like this. Nothing had ever been like this, the feel of a woman's tongue, gentle and knowing, sliding over her bundle of nerves. Moira lapped at her and Vivien's back arched and her hips rocked back and forth on the table. She could feel her orgasm building and she reached forward to wind her fingers into Moira's hair, tugging gently. She was nearly on the edge when Moira reached up to slide two fingers into her cunt, curling them gently as she swirled her tongue over Vivien's clit. Vivien's eyes rolled back in her head and she came, gasping Moira's name as she ground into the woman's mouth.

When she had regained the ability to breathe Moira stood up, wrapping her arms around Vivien's waist as she slid off the countertop.

"That was incredible," Vivien said, leaning into Moira's skin, brushing her breasts against Moira's and feeling her skin tingle.

"Definitely broke the monotony of the day," Moira said with a giggle. She bent over to retrieve their clothes and handed Vivien her bikini as she pulled on her own dress. "What do we do now?"

"Bask in the afterglow?" Vivien teased, slapping Moira's ass and making her squeal.

"I can live with that," Moira said, grinning.

"Actually, I was thinking that I need a shower," Vivien said. She started to head to the doorway before pausing and looking over her shoulder at Moira. "Are you coming?" she asked coquettishly, grinning at the woman.

Moira smiled and followed behind and the pair went off to continue to experiment. As they climb the stairs, Vivien's only blissful thought is that she's definitely not bored in the house anymore.

Maybe it is heaven, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Didn't Vivien just deserve some happy, fluffy, dirty smut? Poor woman's been through enough, I think. ;)

I can tell you right now that Violet/Tate will be the grand finale - the eighth room. And while I have some ideas for other couples I am definitely open to suggestions, so if there's a pairing you'd like to see feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. I can't guarantee I'll use it BUT if something is so popular that a lot of people want to see it I'll absolutely have to think about writing it. And I'm sure one or two of the ghosts might be making more than one appearance, so if you'd like to see Vivien or Moira with someone else feel free to suggest it.

Finally, I left a really long list of recommendations at the end of my last fic, _Band-Aid Over the Bullet Wound, _but I left off an incredible AU called _Stay With Me_ by **Holding A Heart**. It's fantastic and surprising and wonderfully written. Also, **whodreamedit** just wrote a lovely one-shot called _Forget the Future, _which is really well done. So check them both out!


End file.
